


sleep, my dear

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Ponds didn’t hesitate on half-burrowing into Mace’s chest, tucking himself under the Jedi’s chin and sighing peacefully.“Sleep, my dear Ponds. You deserve it."
Relationships: CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	sleep, my dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> for crab <3

After the war, Mace became even closer with Ponds. Now that they were no longer constantly in life-or-death situations, they finally got around to working out the feelings between them. Not romantic, no, but closer than friends, than General and Commander

Ponds moved in with him in the temple, which wasn’t so strange since other ex-Commanders moved in as well; Cody with Obi-Wan, Wolffe with Plo, and Bly with Aayla, among others. The apartment felt less empty with Ponds, especially with his new-found love of baking. Without a Padawan, Mace usually practiced Vapaad in his free time, but now he helped Ponds bake various cookies and sweets which were usually given to kids in the crèche.

While there was usually something happening in the apartment, nights when they were both home were quiet. Mace reading his latest book and Ponds either curled up at Mace’s side or playing whatever holopad game he had downloaded. Some nights, neither of them did anything, just basking in each other’s presence.

Those nights were Mace’s favourites.

Ponds had returned home tired, having spent most of the day with his vode in the temple, and all but collapsed over the arm of the couch Mace was sitting on, his head just touching Mace’s thigh. Mace chuckled lowly and marked his spot in his book, closing it and placing it on the side table in favour of giving Ponds attention.

“Good evening,” Mace greeting teasingly.

Ponds groaned and stared up at Mace, smiling slightly and lifting a hand up in a small wave. He shifted slightly into a presumably more comfortable position, his head more in Mace’s lap than on his thigh. “Hello.”

“That can’t be comfortable, come here.” Mace gently tugged at the shoulder of Ponds’ shirt, encouraging him to sit up. Eventually, with a bit of a grumble, Ponds was kneeling on the couch beside Mace, looking at him expectantly. Mace tugged Ponds’ shirt once again, all but pulling his partner into his lap.

It took some shifting, but eventually Ponds was sitting in Mace’s lap, fingers slightly clenched in Mace’s robes. Mace slowly brought his hands up to Ponds’ face, cupping along his jaw and running a thumb against his cheek. The Force was sluggish and tired surrounding Ponds, and it showed based on how his eyes kept sliding closed before he blinked them open again.

Mace leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together gently, wrapping an arm around Ponds’ back and pulling him forward as Mace leaned back against the couch once more. Ponds didn’t hesitate on half-burrowing into Mace’s chest, tucking himself under the Jedi’s chin and sighing peacefully.

“Sleep, my dear Ponds,” Mace whispered, gently stroking Ponds’ forearm. “You deserve it.”

Soon enough, Ponds’ breathing evened out and his full weight rested against Mace’s chest. The Force rumbled contently in the apartment, and Mace echoed the feeling wholeheartedly as he tightened his hold around Ponds. There was nowhere he’d rather be at that moment, and he held that feeling close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you have any prompts or just want to chat, come talk on tumblr! [@mousewithapen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mousewithapen)


End file.
